


MJ (In Space!)

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Series: Atlantian MJ AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aliens, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bank Robbery, Fun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IN SPACE!, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: Michelle Jones, who is not totally human, gets flung through Kingpin's Super Collider and explores space.(MJ gets thrown into the multiverse, gets a pet, robs a bank, and fights a war.)





	MJ (In Space!)

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

Most vigilantes can pinpoint exactly when they were set on their path. Michelle Jones was one of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

Simple words for most. A promise at best, a threat at worst.

But Michelle Jones was not most people. Not only was she not entirely human, but she was far smarter than any normal seven-year-old.

To Michelle Jones, this was the promise of many things (hands sticky with ice-cream, giggles as they play tag, dresses streaked with mud, faces rosy with sunburn).

Instead of these things, the universe gave Michelle a replacement best friend and an hour spent in a police department trying to remember when she last saw Cindy. It was those words that sent her into a sobbing mess.

( _"Please find her!" Begged Cindy's mother. Her face was red and puffy and she had run out of tears. "Please find my baby!"_ )

Michelle broke that day, she was sure of it. Perhaps in some alternate universe, where Cindy never went missing, she was normal and laughed at funny jokes and read normal books instead of not laughing at all and reading books on how to not get kidnapped.

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

When she was eight, all Michelle wanted to do was become a detective and find Cindy, and to be a good detective you had to know everything. She devoured any and all books given to her. Until she was twelve, the only things she got for presents were books. After that it was dinners out with her 'friend' (a girl she barely knew).

(She didn't blame the girl who approached her, tried to be her friend, but. She couldn't say that she liked the girl. 

She was nice, certainly, but friends are meant to be Cindy Ruggles, short with pale skin and freckles and blonde hair in pigtails. Not Abilene Marshall, with tan skin and wide brown eyes and red hair to her ears.

She just coudn't help but compare the two— Cindy was bright and cheerful and colourful, and Abiline was dark and somber and quiet. Cindy liked ice-cream and songbirds, and Abiline liked sour candies and pigeons.) 

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

When she entered high-school, she sat with a pair of boys she didn't know— Ned Leeds and Peter Parker. She sketched them in her notebook and locked it in her room, and she knew in her soul this would end badly. (She was right.)

She didn't mean to replace Cindy. But things happen sometimes, and one day she realized she hadn't broken down crying in months. When that thought came to her, she glanced up to where Peter and Ned were talking excitedly.

She was going to be alright.

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

She jumped and twisted, yelping when Green Goblin lunged and snapped his teeth around her side. Blood began gushing out as he shook her body rapidly, like a crocodile with it's prey. She felt her stomach lurch and then she was thrown to the ground. She smashed into a sheet of metal, feeling a crack in her left shoulder. 

From there, Michelle could see Spidey where he was climbing on the panel to shut it down.

"Like my new toy?" Kingpin's voice rang over the speaker system, apparently not seeing her partner in crime. "Cost me a fortune, but hey, you can't take it with you."

The Goblin, apparently, got bored, and picked her up again.

"You came all this way, stay for the show. One hell of a light show, I'll tell you that." Fisk snarled over the speakers. Then, the super-collider lit up like fireworks. 

Goblin, snarling, flew above it and dropped her in. Her eyesight faded and grew at the same time. She heard Spidey's faint yell for her, and could only pray he didn't come for her.

She was falling, but the dimensions, spread out across the Universe like a spider-web, would catch her, so it was alright.  
Then it began. 

She lived through a thousand lifetimes, sharp and foggy.

(Falling, screaming, sobbing, she's going to die, flowers in her hair, face pale and skin scrubbed of blood, heat begins and flesh turns to dust, spread on plants, g r o w i n g–)

(Laughing, hands sticky with ice-cream, giggles as they played tag, dresses streaked with mud, faces rosy with sunburn, shared glances in class, spreading paint on canvas, l a u g h i n g–)

(Water in her lungs from day one, no need for air, gills on her throat, hands grasping at little fish, longing glances at the surface, yelping as her sister throws mud at her, siwiiimimiiinig–)

(Red hair pulls her from under a column, fists break boulders in half, electricity dancing through her muscles, cement crushing her and a pipe through her arm, cloud turns to ice and back again, silver darts towards her throat, b l e e d i n g–) 

(Neon yellow vest, human father, no powers, AceDec, friend missing, bright purple light, elevator falling, spider crawling on the wall, watching from afar, plume of smoke in the air, s c r e a m i n g–)

She landed at last. 

She stood on something like glass, like diamond, like ice, like broken dreams crushed into a form. It glowed a light purple from deep inside, the only light other than stars.

But oh, there were so many stars. It was like she was back before electricity, and the sky was only faint suns from other solar systems. The sky was a shade of red so dark it was nearly black, and royal purple plants grow around her. 

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

She wondered if anybody would ever notice it, if anybody would ever connect the disappearance of Michelle Jones and the loss of the water-based vigilante known for working with Spider-Man.

People were smart, so probably. She pondered this as she poked the fire she built, sending sparks up. The flames were a deep, royal purple in color, due to the fact that she was burning plants from the first planet she landed on. 

A warble sounded from the grass and Screech, her alien companion, emerged. 

He held a dead animal of some sort in his beak, dark brown surprisingly dull against Screech's dark red and light purple color scheme. 

Michelle had found Screech on that first planet she had landed on, and when she had left with her pack, he had come with her. He was really more like a dog than anything, but his spikes had proven useful.

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

Or, she had. She no longer fought crime, more concerned with surviving each day.

"Human," snarled a gaurd. "You will regret trifling with Wackler d'IC 1101!"

Michelle laughed and fired her weapon, leaving a burnt scab instead of a cockroach-like head. Her hip bag, which held a portal to a pocket dimsension, shook as she twisted and dashed away. 

Hours later, when the only surviving guard was questioned, his responses had been written down and sent to a newspaper.

_**Master Thief Robs Grand Bank! By Pyke d'Fiamma del Giorno** _

__

_Outrage earlier today as word came that the Grand Bank, known for being impenetrable and therefore holding the most wealth in the IC 1101 galaxy, was robbed!_

__

_According to the Chief of Security at Grand Bank, Wadeea d'IC 1101, the robber entered the bank at 28:41. The thief, Wadeea noted, was "wearing a very strange outfit. (Wadeea) could tell they were humanoid, but other than that no obvious features were visible. (The thief) wore a black turtleneck sweater, a black mask, and had a bag by (MiniPurse Incorporated). The bag was small and black, the kind everyone has._

__

_"The thief had a large gun, certainly not from anywhere in (IC 1101). They said that they would kill us if we didn't empty all the funds in Wackler d'IC 1101's vault into her satchel. (Wacien d'IC 1101) attempted to attack them and was killed."_

__

_"The strange thing about the gun," said Wadeea, "Is that it was almost purple, and nobody in IC 1101 makes any purple guns."_

__

_Authorities say that almost 150,000,000 Cytas were stolen._

__

_Many are calling this new thief Donna Viola, or Purple Woman._

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest. Or, at least, she used to.

She turned the meat she held over the fire, reaching up and pulling a piece off. It was stringy and tough and tasted like metal, but she hadn't eaten in days and to her it was mouth-watering.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded in the grass across from the fire. Narrowing her eyes, Michelle picked up the neon purple gun beside her and took aim.

"Don't shoot!" Pleaded the person leaving the grasses— a cyclops, a female, with a strangely dull flame.

The cyclops had dark green skin and pale lime flames, fire clinging close to her skin and mint eye wide with fear. Her horns, far more twisted than a usual cyclop's, combined with cool enough flames to not set the grasses on fire, meant she was an Ogleian variety of cyclops.

What she was doing on DENIS-P J082303.1-491201 b was a mystery.

The cyclops wore nothing but burnt rags, blood soaking them. Her face had a large cut on it, from the base of her neck and slinking up to her forehead. Her feet left bloody footprints behind her, and her eye was red and puffy from crying.

"Please! Oh, great Donna Viola! Take mercy!" The cyclops fell to her knees, blood staining the grass a deep red.

Michelle snarled, firing up the gun. "Where did you hear that name?!" She demanded.

The cyclops wavered. "My leader sent me to plead for your help!" 

Michelle regarded her for a minute before turning off her gun. "What is your name?" She asked.

The cyclops gasped and laughed breathlessly. "I am Pyera of Fiamma Notturna. My leader, Pyllion, has sent me to request aid. Fiamma del Giorno, our sworn enemies, have been stealing our children from the nursery, and fifteen of our warriors were killed today alone." 

Pyera slammed her eye shut and clasped her hands as if praying.

"Oh, Donna Viola! Please help us!"

Michelle Jones punched kidnappers the hardest.

"You're going to regret that." Michelle, normally, would not sound very threatening when saying that.

Considering she had just watched Pyera, who she had journeyed with for many moons, be murdered, this was not a normal circumstance. 

She twisted and slammed the warrior who had done that into the ground, leaving a puddle of blood and flesh.

"Pyke!" Wailed one of the corpses allies. He slashed at Michelle with his sword, slicing open her side. She yelped and tripped over the puddle of flesh, leaving her at the mercy of her enemies.

"Goodbye, Donna Viola." Sneered the one who had sliced her. His blade slid forwards and slashed her neck, making her choke on her own blood.

"It was an honour to best you."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more like this? Please give feedback!


End file.
